Legacies Season Three
Legacies Season Three is the third season of Legacies which deals with the aftermath of Davina resurrecting Kol, and the defeat of Dahila, now a mysterious organization called New Dawn begins to hunt the Tomlinson's. It is created by Eric Kripke and Julie Plec 2015-2016 Cast * Christian Bale as Micholas Tomlinson- 23/23 * Jason Dohring as Silas Tomlinson-23/23 * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Tomlinson- 22/23 * Crispin Glover as Mikael- 20/23 * Jennifer Lawrence as Freya Tomlinson- 23/23 * Yusuf Gatewood as Victor Grifith / Finn Tomlinson * Merrit Patterson as Hanna Tomlinson * Adriane Palicki as Rebekah Tomlinson * Nicola Peltz as Davina- 2/23 * Brandon T. Jackson as Marcel Gerad- 20/23 * Sam Witwer as Tyler Summers * Allison Mack as Caroline Anderson- 19/23 (Final Season) Recurring * Karen Gillian as Aurora de Martel- 13/23 * Amanda Seyfried as Chloe Mercer- 3/23 * Olivia Wilde as Celina Laurent- 21/23 * Emma Roberts as Carol Smith- 1/23 * Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde- 2/23 * Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore- 3/23 * Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 2/23 * Margot Robbie as Jessica Salvatore- 2/23 * Sendil Ramaurthy as Davos Roman- 20/23 * Rebekah Hall as Olivia Archer- 9/23 * Unkown as Ethan Pope Episodes # "Six Months Later"- Six Months, after the previous season finale, the Tomlinson siblings have been scattered, Micholas and Caroline now live together, Silas has settled down with a woman named Celina Laurent. Davina goes to the Old Ones, an ancient organization to get revenge on the destruction of Los Angeles last year. Rebekah wakes up from being daggered, and Marcel gives her a shocking ultimatum. Meanwhile Christabella Marcoux orchestrates an attack that hits the Tomlinsons where it hurts the most. Later, Davina meets Kai Parker, a man who may be her final destruction. In a five year time jump into 2023, Micholas is in hiding, after the destruction of Los Angeles, and he tells Damien Salvatore that Davos will pay, for destroying everything that he has loved. # "Copenhagen"- Jessica Salvatore (Margot Robbie) arrives from New York and asks Silas if she could peek around of Silas' memories to try and find information on Christabella and her plans. Silas flashes back to 1524, during the families time in Copenhagen, which leads to a confrontation with Ann Bonny ( Odette Annable). Micholas and Kol track down Tristan de Martel, an old friend who has returned for revenge. Finn kidnaps Chloe and Tyler in an attempt to gain ultimate power, with the help of Davina Tomlinson, an alternate universe version of Davina. Freya warns her brothers about Rebekah's first sire link, Aurora de Martel. Hayley meets Lucien Castle, while Kai kidnaps and tortures Caroline. Joanna works with Tunde to track down Liv Parker, one of the higher-ups in the plot to assassinate the senator. Finally, Celina finds herself the of an assassin with ties to Marcel. In a Five year time jump, to 2023, Micholas and Hayley continue to be on the run. # "Burn Em Up"- At the Old Ones' compound in Arlington, Christabella comes under fire by her peers for her apparent inaction despite Davos' newest directive, and in response challenges Lucan to a trial by combat. Meanwhile, Jessica reflects on the circumstances which led to her joining the to defeat The Old Ones; Celina and Clara (Lexi Johnson) get invitations to come to the compound, by the mysterious Jochi ( Daniel Dae Kim). Caroline and Chloe head to the Los Angeles, ancient Library, to find what they can about Siphoner lore. Finally, Joanna reports to Thomas Kingston ( Jim Cazievel) on her mission progress with vastly differing reactions from Kingston and Bravura. The Tomlinsons find themselves trapped in their new safe house in Arlington by a witch's spell. Five Years later, Tyler is driving away from Los Angeles, when he gets a frantic call from Silas, who tells him that Hayley's been missing. # "Ultranumb"- Lost and confused, Hanna hides out at the bar. There, she meets the carefree and wild Tess, who encourages her to break away from the family. Knowing that such a decision would leave his niece vulnerable to Christabella's machinations, Kol and Marcel go to retrieve her, but a new player casts a spell on the establishment. Meanwhile, Silas speaks to Finn about an ancient order of vampires. Micholas hallucinates Dahlia and Mikael taunting him about his daughter, and the hybrid is later bewildered to Clara at her and Hayley's house. Finally Caroline has a heart-to heart talk with Freya about Micholas, while Aurora tracks down Rebekah. Five years later, Micholas arrives at Silas' house as Celina and Silas stare at Micholas. # "Immoral"- As Freya's causes tension,Anne Bonny infiltrates the to kidnap Hanna. Micholas, Silas and Finn are forced to team up, and stop Anne Bonny. Meanwhile, Bonnie arrives in Los Angeles, and Freya goes to her to locate a spell to track down Hanna. Silas attacks Anne, while Micholas kills a few Vampires, and rescues Hanna. before Bonnie leaves to go back to New York, Freya gives Bonnie a spell to give Damien and Lorenzo their humanity back. Later, Marcel meets up with Kai, but learns that Kai wanted to destroy the building, forcing Marcel to use his vampire speed and save every civilian, as Kai watches with an evil smile and zooms off. Five Years Later, Chloe and Rebekah get married, but Rebekah begins to regret her decision when she puts her in danger. # "Edge"- Joanna resurrects Mikael using a dark stone, leading Mikael to begin a a killing spree in Los Angeles, In Arlington,Lucan commits a staggering act of violence as his patience wears thin, prompting Christabella and Solomon to join forces with the Tomlinsons. Micholas and Freya receive a message from a person from their past. Five Years Later, Micholas arrives to Hayley's house and puts together a final plan to destroy Davos for good. # "Greetings Storyville"- When Micholas discovers that Silas' compulsion of Genevieve has been broken, the siblings head to Chicago to deal with the former witch, but what Genevieve tells them shakes Micholas to the very core. Hanna has a heart-to-heart with Genevieve, and Mikael recuperates from his battle. Freya confronts Kai. Celina discovers an old enemy of the Tomlinsons hiding out in the Chicago Theatre. Finn contacts Jochi, while Tess seeks out Caroline. Events force Marcel to decide where his loyalties lie. Finally, Mikael is visited by Ethan Pope. # "Dark Horse Part One"- Ethan Pope reveals to Mikael his plan for Los Angles, and hires Olivia Archer to kill the Legacies. Micholas, Silas and Rebekah head to New York City, to get Damien and the teams help. Micholas tells Stephen that an assassin called Olivia Archer, is somehow after them. Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Marcel, Freya and Finn go after an agent of New Dawn, who some how has a past with Marcel. Olivia arrives, with a Vampire named Irrick, and kills a few mayoral candidates. Damien, Stephen, Bonnie, Micholas, Silas, and Rebekah team up and goes after Olivia. The teams manage to stop Irrick, but Olivia Archer steals a bio-weapon designed to destroy everyone in Earth who aren't Vampires. Elsewhere, Finn squares off with Papa Tunde and Marcel pursues Carol. Finally, Christabella finds herself in hot water and Chloe takes a risk. # "Dark As Night"- Upon discovering a common foe, Silas goes to Davos asking for a temporary stalemate with his faction. Davos agrees on the condition that the Tomlinson's will help the Old Ones deal with Kingston, who has proven himself to be much more dangerous than anyone anticipated. While Micholas begs Silas to reconsider, Angelica and Kol work to get Mikael on their side. An assassin puts Hanna in their crosshairs, prompting an unlikely savior to come to the girl's rescue. Carol reveals her true loyalties and Dahlia approaches Celina with something she can't refuse. Meanwhile, Micholas, Freya, and Finn deal with increasingly deadly assaults from the mad hunter Killian and Caroline confronts Micholas with something important. # "Deal With The Devil"- Silas goes to Davos for help, in order to stop an ancient Vampire from their past. Davos then tells Silas that to kill the Vampire, they must steal a blade, which would kill him. Meanwhile, Micholas, Tyler, Caroline, and Marcel end up on a road trip to find a powerful stone which could potentially take down the Vampire. Later, the vampire begins a killing spree, so Micholas teams up with Silas to take him down. The vampire gains the upper hand, until Micholas manages to defeat him. Later, Silas murders him, while Caroline begins to feel like something is wrong with Silas. # "Skulls"- Kol teams with Clarice to find an artifact that may turn the tide in the Tomlinson's war with The Old Ones. Silas challenges Davos to single combat after his men launch a surprise attack against the Tomlinsons. Dahlia elects to explore other avenues in order to gain Hanna's trust. Marcel and Micholas find themselves at the mercy of Cerdic, Davos' personal "torture technician". Jo takes on Anne. Finn and Freya move forward with their daring plan to take down Christabella. Tess corners Caroline , but her reasons shock the young vampire. Jochi attempts to negotiate peace with Mikael. Fiona and Jules capture Joanna. Finally, Celina is startled when she discovers why The Old Ones are targeting the Tomlinsons and reluctantly turns to Lucien for help in devising a distraction to get Silas out of harms way. # "The Old Ones"- While tending to Silas, Celina and Hanna uncover the histories of The Old Ones. Micholas begrudgingly contacts Dahlia, who has had personal experience with them. Mikael abducts Caroline in order to draw Micholas away from Freya's plans to destroy the Old Ones. Kol and Clarice work together to try and calm an increasingly erratic Hanna , while Marcel goes to Davos personally. Tess and Fiona accompany Micholas on his confrontation with Mikael, much to the hybrid's chagrin. Against his better judgment, Finn considers Solomon's offer and Aurora confronts her brother. Chloe reaches out to Angelica, only to be given whiplash by her behavior. Finally, Freya learns a shocking truth from Anne. # "Half-Blood"- With Dahlia's deadline quickly approaching, Freya works with Aurora to stave off both the wicked witch and The Old Ones while Micholas and Silas try make a last-ditch effort to get through to Hanna when the young hybrid goes on the warpath. Marcel has a clandestine meeting with Joanna. Amidst Hanna's swath of carnage, Clarice finds herself forced between a rock and a hard place. Davos, Tristan, and Anica tail the young hybrid, but find more than they ever bargained for. Cerdic continues his sordid affair with Celina , while Jules prepares for the impending full moon. Finally, Mikael makes a drastic judgment call in pursuit of his own endgame, putting Finn's life at risk, and Fiona has a heart-to-heart chat with Caroline. # "Things We Lost In The Flames"- After a sneak attack from Dahlia, the siblings find themselves in a hellish dreamscape that responds to their emotional states. Micholas' anger and paranoia manifest themselves in a vicious apparition of Marcel who drives everyone away, much like Freya had previously prophesied. Silas' own fears are personified by a nightmarish version of Celina, while Hanna faces her insecurities about her friendship with Chloe and Finn confronts his own demons in the form of Esther. Hanna is alternately harassed and comforted by apparitions of Dahlia, Kieran, and Caroline. In the real world, Joanna has a harrowing confrontation with Christabella. # "Bad Blood Part One"- # "Bad Blood Part Two"- # "Dead Or Alive"- # "Faith"- # "Call Of The Wild"- # "Ragnorak"- # "Death Waltz"- # "Eternal Life"- # "Ethan"- Category:Legacies Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows Category:Unfinished pages